Katie McGrath
Katherine Elizabeth McGrath is an Irish actress who portrays the character of Morgana Pendragon on the BBC, television series Merlin. Prior to Merlin, her highest-profile film/TV role had been a guest-star appearance in an episode of The Tudors and the horror film "Freakdog" (also released as "Red Mist"). Before acting, Katie McGrath wanted to work in fashion journalism. Unlike the other actors and actresses of Merlin, Katie has never attended any acting school. McGrath was cast in Damage, an Irish TV-movie in 2007. She also starred in Bedrock Productions's play La Marea at the Dublin Theatre Festival 2007.[8] She also appeared in the feature films Eden and Freakdog, before being cast in Merlin. Katie McGrath also starred in a five-part docudrama for Channel 4, exploring the life of Queen Elizabeth II, in which she played a young Princess Margaret.[9] In 2010, McGrath was cast in Madonna's directorial debut [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/W.E._(film) W.E.], a King Edward VIII biopic. It was later revealed that McGrath is to play Lady Thelma Furness, the king's former mistress who introduces him to Wallis Simpson.[10] In February 2011, McGrath began filming the comedy-drama film A Princess for Christmas in Romania.[11] In September 2011, Katie started voice recording for a character in an upcoming animated short film Trìd an Stoirm. Later that month, McGrath was cast as Oriane in Labyrinth Katie is set to play Oriane in the 4-part mini-series, Labyrinth. It is based on a novel and is set to be released late summer of 2012. Awards and Nominations *Nominated for the Virgin Media TV Award in the category of Best Actress, and Hottest Female for her role of Morgana in Merlin, December 2011. *Won the Virgin Media TV Award in the category of Best Baddy for her role of Morgana in Merlin, December 2011. *Nominated for the National TV Awards 2012, in the category of Best Drama Performance for her role of Morgana in Merlin. *Nominated for the 51st Monte Carlo Television Festival in the category of Outstanding Actress/Drama for her role of Morgana in Merlin, Monaco June 2011. *Nominated for the 49th Monte Carlo Television Festival in the category of Best Actress for her role of Morgana in Merlin, Monaco June 2009. Trivia *Katie McGrath was close to rejection to have a role in Merlin due to the fact that she and Colin Morgan (Merlin) had the same accent. In order to get the part, Colin Morgan received special training in a new accent. *Katie McGrath is officially credited for all episodes of Merlin, though of the current total of 52 episodes, she has not appeared in six. These include: The Lady of the Lake, The Last Dragonlord, Love in the Time of Dragons, ''Aithusa, Lamia and A Herald of the New Age''. *Her favourite episode of Season 1 is Episode 8, The Beginning of the End *Her favourite jewellery item is her great-grandmother's gold watch chain which she wears all the time *Her natural hair colour is blonde and she has to dye it every 3 weeks for her role as Morgana *Katie's past jobs include working in a piercing studio and in a cocktail bar *She has a tattoo on her back that says purity *Katie has a tongue piercing and several on her ears. *She has worked for a fashion magazine and in the costume department of The Tudors *She claims to be a big comic-geek *She never aspired to become an actress *Katie McGrath is the only leading cast mate in Merlin who is not a formally trained actor *She played the younger sister of Emilia Fox in both Merlin and The Queen *Her favourite bands are Violet Femmes and Guns 'N Roses *Graduated in history in Trinity College in Dublin, and she is the only person from the Merlin cast not to graduate in acting. Gallery Camelotcast twitter sept12 2011.jpg 69183 109562775774421 109553699108662 74531 8385209 n.jpg 46269 132546683456906 128462007198707 190358 6374614 n.jpg 27766 1296553054737 1257669979 30694177 3465129 n.jpg 69144 109799955750703 109553699108662 76861 5066719 n.jpg Colin-and-Katie-colin-morgan-and-katie-mcgrath-16000648-500-348.jpg 33684 109554849108547 109553699108662 74456 820496 n.jpg cap-00649.jpeg image (2).png 156082_115749068490483_100001661715173_92494_7837217_n.jpg 184059_250747154944910_187828841236742_974158_3831782_n.jpg 315951_275104472505803_199750096707908_1323130_5726186_n.jpg 182624_200329186649999_199750096707908_847469_1031796_n.jpg 298187_266232580059659_199750096707908_1282225_484738_n.jpg 185342_255708837778700_199750096707908_1239083_5110460_n.jpg 251033_232909326725318_199750096707908_1123977_2560179_n.jpg 230760_219850131364571_199750096707908_1009386_5526901_n.jpg 197156_209684692381115_199750096707908_923040_1975724_n.jpg 225942_220652707950980_199750096707908_1016417_5210031_n.jpg 205887_266232720059645_199750096707908_1282226_5290439_n.jpg Colin-and-Katie-onset-colin-morgan-and-katie-mcgrath-15928869-500-375.jpg 40161_109799299084102_109553699108662_76836_1535357_n.jpg 218152_216307105052207_199750096707908_979641_8049645_n.jpg 640px-Sword_in_the_stone_bts_3.png 640px-Morgana_behind_the_scenes_throne.png 223780_250751718277787_187828841236742_974161_2895723_n.jpg 407855_357993827550200_199750096707908_1633151_46697231_n.jpg image (3).png 255611_232909030058681_199750096707908_1123970_7151791_n.jpg 33895_109559782441387_109553699108662_74485_8187310_n.jpg 40717_109559352441430_109553699108662_74478_2940551_n.jpg 40717_109563335774365_109553699108662_74536_6197860_n.jpg 12 (1)km.jpg 36 (2).jpg 44.jpg 92.jpg merlin543.jpg Katie-McGrath-merlin-on-bbc-16069334-1707-2560.jpeg 34km.jpg 35.png 67km.jpg 3km.jpg 6 (3).jpg 6km.jpg 14km.jpg 36 (3).jpg 18km.jpg 28km.jpg 39kmg.jpg 42.jpg 47 (1).jpg 48 (1).jpg 50.jpg 51kmg.jpg 62kmg.jpg 64kmg.jpg 68kmg.jpg 68km.jpg 69kmg.jpg 76.jpg 78.jpg 80.jpg 4cast.jpg 3cast.jpg 2cast.jpg 1colkat.jpg 2colkat.jpg 3colkat.jpg 7colkat.jpg 1kateoi.jpg 52kattonang.jpg 51kattonang.jpg 43katang.jpg 44katang.jpg 63katang.jpg 64katang.jpg 67katang.jpg 71katang.jpg 76katang.jpg 80katang.jpg 73katang.jpg 2 katang.jpg 34katang.jpg 36bradangkat.jpg 29katang.jpg 30katang.jpg 8colkat.jpg 7colkatie.jpg 3colkatie.jpg 2katang.jpg 5bradkatcol.jpg 6colkat.jpg 60kattonang.jpg 53katangtony.jpg 50award.jpg kathead.jpg 42santikatie.jpg 51kato.jpg 25tonkatie.jpg 28katietony.jpg 7katietony.jpg 1katang.jpg 39kattony.jpg 30tonykatie.jpg 16katietony.jpg 15katietony.jpg 32katietony.jpg image (1).png katiecolin.png Kmcgrath.jpg Katie McGrath 8.jpg Katie McGrath 7.jpg Katie McGrath 6.jpg Katie McGrath 5.jpg Katie McGrath 4.jpg Katie McGrath 3.jpg Katie McGrath 2.jpg Katie McGrath 1.jpg Katie McGrath.jpg merlin586.jpg Katie-blonde-hair-katie-mcgrath-26011726-432-574.jpg pfc13.jpeg pfc12.jpeg pfc11.jpeg pfc10.jpeg pfc9.jpeg pfc8.jpeg pfc7.jpeg pfc6.jpeg pfc5.jpeg pfc4.jpeg pfc3.jpeg pfc2.jpeg pfc1.jpeg oriane.JPG labyrinth.jpeg normal_cap-00015.jpeg normal_cap-00003.jpeg McGrath, Katie Category:Female actors Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Real world Category:Recurring actors Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Actors Category:Series 4 Actors Category:Series 3 Actors Category:Series 2 Actors Category:Series 1 Actors Category:Main actors